


esgdudujd

by Friedrich_3



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich_3/pseuds/Friedrich_3
Summary: 伯爵咕哒♀没啥内涵的梦里doi
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 15





	esgdudujd

“够了！‘因为是在梦境所以就算受伤也无所谓’这种话，我早就听腻了！”  
狭小的教休室里，藤丸立香揪紧身下男人破烂的衬衫不让他动弹，可看到破口周围干硬的深红污迹仅仅是敌人被他撕碎后溅上的血渍后，少女愤怒的内心反而暗自放松了不少。  
幸好房间外的走廊上只剩下被夕阳照得发红的尸体碎片，它们倒是没有躲在门外偷听两人争论的力气。  
“……”  
听到意料之外的回应，爱德蒙把身体重新栽进单人床的床褥和枕头里，陷入了短暂的沉默。在以她的高中校园为背景而构筑的梦里，他们已经不止一次从塞了活人脑子的僵尸堆里成功脱身，可他没想到那句话仅是“第一次”进入她耳中，她就激动到抢走他嘴里的烟并几乎将其攥成碎片的程度。  
“听腻了这般论调呢……”爱德蒙眯起眼睛反复咀嚼着她的话，继而朦朦胧胧地笑起来，伸手揉了揉眼前正炸毛的小脑袋，“不过比起谴责我，有一个问题的答案你或许会更感兴趣。”  
“别岔开话题。”立香一脸冷漠地捧着爱德蒙的脸，转到正对自己的角度。  
“你啊，似乎还不明白自己为何对这句话的感觉是‘厌烦’吧？”爱德蒙的手滑向立香的后脑勺往回收，两人额头几乎贴在一起。  
“等一下，这么说确实哪里不太对劲……唔！”  
爱德蒙突然收紧另一边的手臂，少女的身体立刻被卷进他的怀中。她的嘴唇未料到发问的戛然而止就被他的叼住并紧贴在了一起，僵在口腔里的那一小片肉物受到男人舌头湿黏的包裹纠缠，倒也逐渐温热松软下来。他把手移向御主从水手服里裸露出的腰肢来回抚摸，能清晰地感觉到紧实的肌肤下魔力正沿着几条简单的几何线条肆意奔流。另一边她为了缓解体腔里涌上的燥热而开始磨蹭他微凉的胸膛，又笨拙地搅动起困在他口腔里的小舌，将自己回路里产生的过量魔力一点一点舔进男人近乎干涸的身体内。  
“哈啊……你说清楚，到底是怎么回事？”趁男人双臂稍有放松的档口，立香单手撑住他枕边的床褥，喘着气勉强与他分开。  
“现在可不是讨论问题的时候吧。”爱德蒙双手揽住她的肩膀准备坐起上身，嘴唇贴在她耳边微微翕张，“就先陪我任性一会儿，Master……”  
“……原来如此，挑起我的好奇心是为了等价交换呢，”发觉爱德蒙是要抱住自己交换两人的上下位置时，立香合上腿用膝盖夹住他的肋侧，双手轻轻使力把他重新摁回床上，目光死死抓住眼前那双略显晦暗的金瞳，“真是的，有必要做这种多此一举的事情吗？”  
“不过啊，待会儿我肯定还要问清楚就是了……” 似乎是没打算听爱德蒙的回应，立香只是低下头断开两人相对的视线，腾出一只手拉开百褶裙的拉链，连带内裤一并拽下。  
借助从少女身后淌下的橙红阳光，能看到她柔嫩的腿心已经沾了点晶亮的湿痕。她努力让自己的双腿从滑落到膝盖的衣物中挣脱出来，苦恼着自己的身体不得不因此拧成奇怪的角度，但她的另一只手却丝毫没有松开男人的打算。看着少女仍然被迫与自己的衣服进行漫长的较劲，坏心眼的男人难得回忆起了怜悯是何种感觉，轻笑着“替”她提前把自己的衬衫和西裤拉链扯开，褪下遮盖腿间突起的两层衣物。  
当立香终于能够把裙子内裤完全脱下并置于一边后，她怔然盯着几乎蹭到她小腹的性器，除了空咽一下喉咙以外仅是维持着呆坐在男人腿根上的姿势。不过爱德蒙倒也乐意帮她到底，就伸手抓住她的双胯略微前移，让她下身的肉裂抵在阴茎的底面上来回蹭动了几次。  
立香发出一声低弱的惊呼后慌乱地扶住爱德蒙的腰，但在逐渐被两人性器相贴的新鲜感蛊惑之后，便学着男人教与她的方式开始自主地摆动腰肢，让下体的嫩肉粘附在柱身的一面，反复拖曳出明亮厚重的水痕。男人继而将双手顺着少女的腰线腹部上行，把深蓝色的水手服连带内衣推至她的腋下，用手掌托住两团饱满的乳房连带夹住双峰间的领巾挤压揉搓，又曲起两指捏住她发胀的乳头开始捻转轻掐起来。  
“嗯……！”  
立香皱紧眉头轻哼了一下，喉咙里开始溢出轻细的喘息声，正压在茎身上摩挲的嫩肉也受到刺激而愈加咬紧男人的性器，让爱德蒙不由得深吸几口气，暂且平息身体中意欲涌出的狂暴。又是几次黏腻的挤压厮磨后少女的上身突然僵直，一声呜咽堵在她的喉咙里，小股温热的蜜液从紧绷的肉缝里缓缓溢出，同样濡湿了还夹在她腿根嫩肉之间、正胀大着吐露热液的的性器。  
“来，把手给我……”  
“好……”  
听到男人低声的呼唤，目光还溃散着的立香软绵绵地把手递过来，被爱德蒙引导着把前臂搁在他的胸膛上，以此支撑住自己依然酥软发麻的身体。少女继而抬起腰臀向后探了探，沾了不少蜜水的小口感觉到男人性器前端的轻顶后，她就慢慢沉下身体，同时左右微微晃动腰胯把鼓着青筋的茎身一点一点地吞进窄小的腔道里。  
滑软湿热的肉褶被性器圆润的顶端撑开，一层一层地蹭过冠状浅沟后往根部涌去，被撑得绷紧的肉壁不规则地收缩蠕动，用温暖湿润的缠络按压着柱身表面那几条凸起跳动的脉络。爱德蒙感觉到压在身上的娇小身躯在吞下自己的一部分性器后突然轻颤了一下，攀在他胸口的手指也颤巍巍地蜷缩起来。之后立香就不再只是单纯地下沉身体，而是改为上下晃动腰肢，让刚才被顶到的那块敏感的软肉反复碾磨男人性器前端的浅沟。她梦游般地微启双唇开始小口小口地喘气，小巧的舌尖迷惘地描摹着下唇的唇缝。爱德蒙见状弯曲手臂半撑起上身，凑过去伸舌舔了下她水润的嘴唇后，小姑娘就立刻跟上去用自己的舌尖试图挽留住他的，如愿之后继而与他四唇紧贴缠吻起来。  
男人伸出一只手揉了揉立香的头顶，接着滑过她的后颈、脊背以至后腰。少女此时敏感异常的身体似乎因吻中轻微的缺氧而变得更加迷乱，于是当两人的嘴唇分离，性器又一次几乎从她的身体里完全滑出后，她一改之前仿佛是在胆怯似的动作幅度，顺着茎身的形状借助自身的重量直接坐了下去。  
“嗯呜……！”  
这一下让性器的顶端结结实实地撞进腔道尽头柔软的子宫口上，两人的交合处旋即溢出一圈被搅出细沫的滑液，流到男人的腿根上。还带着少女体温的高浓度魔力仿佛是从小腹一股脑地涌上头顶，让身处废弃孔里没怎么合过眼的爱德蒙几乎直接晕过去。而立香则像是即将要在快感中溺亡一般大口地呼吸，泪珠不断从她瞪大的眼眶里滚出，两团乳肉也随着胸腔的收缩扩张而不住地颤抖起伏。  
“哼……真是够乱来的，就这么想和我同归于尽吗，Master……”  
不过爱德蒙很快清醒过来，捏着少女软乎乎的脸拿她的心急开起了玩笑，但立香似乎较上劲似的闭上眼睛，仰仰头把还未流出的泪水收回去，就抿着嘴趴在他身上继续剧烈地起伏。男人又用双手揽抱住她的胯部，手臂的重量无意间使她抬腰的动作变得更加费力，少女只能在性器勉强从小穴中抽出少许后就得再次脱力地坠下身体，任由颇为坚韧的前端愈加频繁地顶撞宫房闭合的小口，腔道最深处因此沾满了前端小孔被嫩肉刮磨时涌出的稠液。很快她就无意识地咬住下唇胡乱地摇头，喉咙里发出模糊但又急促的哼唧声，而埋在她身体里的性器也开始不安分地在肉褶紧致的缠套中轻颤起来。  
“呜——”  
立香在又一次沉下臀部后禁不住轻泣出声，纤细的身躯只顾在高潮中失控地抽搐。她旋即被爱德蒙抓住腿根用力摁在自己腰间，性器膨胀着撑挤还在吸吮自己的宫口软肉，往少女小小的子宫里射进大量浓稠的精液。  
她随着男人顶腰的动作颤抖了几下后直接倒伏在他胸口上，恍惚间感觉自己被翻转过来放到床铺上，双腿因为他身体的阻碍而依旧大大地张开。爱德蒙并没有就此从立香身体里撤出，而是单手覆上她一侧的软乳，收拢手指夹起指缝间那粉嫩的一点，另一边则从她腿心的两瓣薄软的肉唇间摸索到胀起的小芽后，便开始用指腹来回揉弄起来。  
“呀啊！这也太……”原本瘫在床上的少女惊呼着扭动起身体，几乎软成一滩的肉壁随着男人手指的揉按而难耐地蠕动，挤弄着还被堵在最深处的黏液。刚在她体内释放过的性器被按摩得再次充血勃起，待到立香快要忍耐不住小腹里积攒的酸劲时，爱德蒙压下腰身一口气撑满她空虚的腔道尽头，让困在自己臂弯间的少女又一次被失神的快乐盈满整个身体。  
男人扶住少女的头顶吻上她怔然微张的嘴唇，另一边搂住她的腰肢，慢条斯理地搅动着内里的嫩肉，安慰似的轻轻挤压她正收缩着想要吸入些什么的宫房。磨人的酥麻又开始在她与男人隐秘相合的私处酝酿，立香努力催动软藤一般的手臂缠住爱德蒙的后颈，两腿蹭着他的身侧探进衬衫搭上后腰，让柔软的热度黏在他那石膏裂缝一般的伤疤上。  
“立香……”  
从口腔里勾出她薄韧的软舌，暂且分开彼此的嘴唇后，爱德蒙用整个上身压住少女的胴体后开始耸动腰胯，每次扯动腔穴嫩肉稍作抽离后他就再度粗暴地挤开刚刚合拢的肉壁，前端撞进尽处的宫口时还会对着那稚嫩的一处用力地向上顶磨一下，惹起她无法自控的吟叫，破碎的娇声把她本就凌乱的喘息强硬地覆盖掉。少女的蜜水和男人的精液混融在一起抹到了抽出的茎身上，却又在性器的下一次挺进后被穴口薄软的肉瓣刮下，如此反复使得滞留在交合处的浊白黏液不断地从她的腿心处缓慢地垂流下来。立香噙在眼眶里的生理性泪水被一滴一滴地震落下来，又由男人偏过头一点不浪费地轻轻舔去。她开始漫乱地扯着爱德蒙挂在背上的衣衫，裹在长袜里的小腿和足跟随着他挺腰的动作在富有韧性的背肌上来回蹭动，不一会儿领口就被她从肩膀上拽下，可怜地滑到他正使力而绷紧的脊背上。  
少女的肉体与离成熟差一场朝露的果实并无二致，她会因男人在腔道里顶弄出的酸涩而蹙起眉头，又会用欢愉的吟声腻乎乎地舔着他红热的耳垂尖。立香散乱的视线在爱德蒙染上微红的俊脸上晃荡游移，粉红欲滴的蜜穴深处因为承受着男人连续的侵犯而再度蓄积起湿重的快意，在又一次被性器填满并受到前端浅沟韧实的碾磨后，蚀骨的酥爽感从少女的宫房涌上大脑，冲溃了她双眼的聚焦，交叠在他背后的两足也蜷紧脚趾不住地抽动。爱德蒙死死摁住立香的肩膀，性器堵上她正痉挛收缩往前端淋洒腥甜蜜液的尽处小口，颤动着再次灌入浓厚的浊液。  
少女惘然地张开了小嘴，但只是从喉咙里溢出了几声甜丝丝的喘息声。等到她轻轻抽搐的宫房将稠液几乎吸吮干净后，男人用力抓了一把手掌下的床褥，咬着牙把性器从她湿热的包覆中抽离，引起了少女的一声轻哼。  
没想到拿御主的魔力去填补自己的烟瘾会是这样失控的结果，爱德蒙从裤兜里取出烟盒晃出一根叼在唇间，目光刻意避开少女湿黏不堪的腿心，重新拉下卷在她腋下的水手服遮住瘫软着的胸腹，又扯起被子盖到她身上。他整理好自己的衣服后坐在床边准备抽会儿烟安静一下，可翻遍身上所有的口袋都找不到本该和烟盒放在一起的打火机。  
“哼哼哼哼哼……”  
立香的偷笑声打断了爱德蒙手忙脚乱找打火机的动作，但没等男人扭过头来，一只还稍显无力的手拿着打火机在他眼前炫耀似的晃了晃，然后才伸出拇指挑开盖子打着火苗，递到他面前点燃香烟。  
“是从你西裤口袋里偷来的啦。刚才岩窟王做的确实有点过分呢，所以就小小地惩罚你一下……虽，虽然说真的还挺舒服的……”  
说到最后半句时立香重新倒回床上，声音小得她自己都几乎听不到。  
“对不起，今天我……”爱德蒙取下嘴里的烟头轻吐一口烟雾，被夕阳照出一绺橘红的灰白卷发挡住了他的眼睛。  
对于爱德蒙来说，那种程度的恶作剧哪能算作对他的惩罚……  
“哪有那么严重……”少女掀开被子把自己的衣服拿过来，稍微抬起腰把内裤和裙子穿好，起身坐在他旁边开始在自己身体上比划，指尖最后戳到了他从衬衫破口里露出的胸膛上，“我的血也是从这具身体的一部分流入再流走到另一部分，难道它们需要因为这件事每天互相道歉嘛。”  
“是么……”爱德蒙扣住摁在自己胸膛上的手，让立香仔细地感受她自己的体温如何流遍他的全身，过了一会儿后又执起她的手腕带她站起，“那就没必要总是来到这种虚妄残败的垃圾场——”  
两人身旁的墙壁、地面还有窗外的暖阳迅速退化成灰黑的渣滓，尽数坍落到坑洼不平的坑底，而墨绿色的西装和披风则重新攀上爱德蒙的全身，一时间男人烟头上的那点火星成了这里唯一的亮光。  
“还是这身装扮适合你呢，”立香在那微小的火光里绽放出由衷的笑容，踮起脚尖伸手替他整了整帽子，“不过啊，我以后来不来可不是你说了算。”  
“呵，我的Master还真是难缠。”爱德蒙摆摆手示意她往不远处的光亮走去，一边小声地揶揄她，“明明每次都不记得自己是怎么来这里的。”  
“我来这里才不是靠脑子里的记忆呢。”少女转身离开时故意把打火机在手上抛了几下，小金属盒最后一次落回手心后又被她紧紧攥住，“还想抽烟的话，以后就不要把话说得太死啦。”  
男人轻笑一声作为对她的回应，带着面前的那点火光背对她重新步入黑暗。

END.


End file.
